


Junshun A-Z drabbles

by wgocc



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Blow Jobs, But whatever, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Genderbent once, I don’t fucking know, Kidnapping, OOC, Sharing a Bed, Some angst, don’t take this seriously, im lazy, junko has a heart, knifes, other tags, theres way more tags, this just a joke boi, this whole fanfic is a joke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 21:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17312258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wgocc/pseuds/wgocc
Summary: I got bored and made tons of a-z Drabbles. Of junko and Murasame.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Murasame if you didn’t know was part of the student council killing game but it showed that he didn’t even die so I got bored and made a au where he got kidnapped by junko cause why the fuck not.

( ° ͜ʖ °)  **( ° ͜ʖ °) idk**


	2. A- Asshole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junko and Soshun are fighting about a Monokuma bear getting destroyed.

~~~~~~~~“ _THATS LIKE THE TENTH ONE WHAT THE HELL!!?!”_

 

 

_Then there a loud bang from hands slamming onto a desk._

 

 

_”huh?”_

 

 

The mastermind turns around the see her captured boyyo.

 

 

” _DONT FUCKING HUH MEH!”_

 

The boyyo turns away from the wall to look at his captor.

 

” _I didn’t mean it in a rude way I just wanna know what your getting all mad about.”_

 

He stands up and walks over the monitors that Junko is looking at. She then points to a spot  at the left middle. 

 

“ _That Monokuma bear?”_

 

_”YEA ASSHOLE.”_

 

_”How am I an asshole? Your the one that kidnapped me and made my friends kill each other.”_

 

_”....”_

 

 

_She looks at him._

 

_”shit you right.”_

 


	3. B-Baking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junko and Soshun try to make a cake. 
> 
> ...
> 
> They both can’t.

_“Wait...how much flour did we put?”_

 

_”like 5 cups or something.”_

 

_”...”_

 

The mastermind and boyyo look at eachother.

 

” _It should be fine....”_

 

_”YOU DAMN RIGHT!”_

 

_**Few minutes later**   
_

 

 

_”alright we got something that’s like frosting.”_

 

 

The boyyo says.

 

He turns to look at Junko.

 

” _wait... hold still junko.”_

 

_”Huh!? Why!?”_

 

The boyyo then licks the frosting of Junko’s Cheek.

 

_”You had frosting on your face.”_

 

The boyyo den smiles at junko.

 

Junko is then silent and still.

 

She then puts more frosting on her face.

 

The boyyo then licks it of.

 

She does it one more time.

 

He licks it off.

 

Junko then puts her hand in the frosting and rubs frosting all over her body.

 

” _ALRIGHT BOYYO HERE’S YOUR FUCKING DESERT! EAT UP!”_

 

_”....junko why u do dis...”_


	4. C-Cats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soshun loves cats. junko don’t.

“ _Ughhhh.”_

 

The boyyo looks up at Junko.

 

” _What’s the matter?”_

 

Junko looks down.

 

The boyyo has like 5 cat on him.

 

”.... _nothing.”_

 

Junko is actually jealous. These cat are getting more attention from the boyyo then her.

 

But when Junko looks back at the boyyo.

 

He’s smiling and giggling with the 5 cat on him.

 

she smiles. He looks pretty cute like this.


	5. D- Doctor.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soshun hates the doctors....and needles.

She’s literally dragging the boyyo to Mikan’s room.

 

_”SHIT. WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU BEING SO DIFFICULT!?”_

 

_”I HATE NEEDLES JUNKO! I THOUGHT YOU KNEW THIS!”_

 

She let’s go of his foot. She then groans.

 

 

_”Soshun. You are going to go into Mikan’s room. Your going to get the fucking flu shot. Then you can fucking go to sleep.”_

 

she sits on the floor next to the boyyo.

 

She looks at him.

 

” _junko please I don’t wanna.”_

 

” _sigh”_

 

She then proceeds to pick the boyyo up and hoist him over her shoulder.

 

He then start to move around to see if he can break out of her grip.

 

” _I’m stronger than you fucking think bitch.”_

 

The boyyo then gives up.

 

they make it to Mikan’s room.

_**Few minutes later**_

 

_”that wasn’t so fucking hard was it?”_

 

_”...I still hate needles.”_

 

_”whatever.”_


	6. E- ....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I didn’t want to do the Drabble I had for e so you can have this.

https://youtu.be/7FmPS5cohAY


	7. F- Food

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They go shopping

_”junko...”_

 

_”What!?”_

 

Junko then proceeds to put 3 bags of chips and 4 packs of soda in the cart.

 

” _Is this all you buy?”_

 

_”Well no. I buy other shit too.”_

 

She then runs to the cookies section.

 

The boyyo sighs and moves the cart to that section.

 

” _I don’t know why your whining about. We got plenty of money. You know. Cause of the killing game.”_

 

She then pokes his forehead.

 

” _i guess your right.”_

 

_”IM ALWAYS RIGHT!”_


	8. G- genderbent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They get genderbent.

_“....”_

 

_”you have tits.”_

 

The boyyo looks up from hi-her tits then looks at junko. The male junko.

 

” _yea...”_

 

_”....you look hot.”_

 

_”...”_

 

_”can we fuck?”_

 

_”Huh?!”_

 

_”you heard what I said.”_

 

_”why is that your first thought...”_

 

 

_”.....idk”_

 

_”so can we?”_

 

 

_”no junko.”_


	9. H- Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soshun gets a heart shaped card.

“ _Hey Junko.”_

 

_”What bitch.”_

 

She turns around to see her boyyo. With a heart card in his hands. The card she put in his shirt while he slept.

 

_”did you give me this card?”_

 

_”would you believe me if I said Mukuro did it?”_

 

_”no.”_

 

_”What if I said that...uhhh....a Monokuma did?”_

 

_”Junko can you answer the question.”_

 

_”So what if I did? You got a problem with that!?”_

 

_”so you did?”_

 

_”...”_

 

_”Yes I fucking did.”_

 

_” Thank you.”_

 

Then boyyo then walks out the the monitor room and into his room.

 

” _why the fuck is he cute.”_


	10. I-insects

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junko hates them.

_“FUCKING DO SOMETHING!!”_

 

_”Junko it’s just a bee.”_

 

Junko is hiding behind the boyyo. 

 

A bee has flown into their house. Junko hates bees.

 

” _I DONT CARE! KILL IT! MAKE IT LEAVE!”_

 

_”okie.”_

 

The boyyo then grabs a cup and paper.

 

puts the bee in the cup and paper under it and throws the bee outside.

 

” _you happy?”_

 

_”My hero!”_

 

”... _okie.”_


End file.
